Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by lionlover
Summary: During the third year Harry faces many things. One of the biggest however being the Prince of Slytherin house. AU not PoA compatible HPDM not a slash!
1. On to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter**

**And The Slytherin Prince**

**By LionLover**

**Chapter 1: On To Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron, and Herminie were on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A small rat rose from Ron's sweater. Ron screamed, "Scabbers come back here."

The small rat ran from the compartment. "It's okay Ron I will come with you and find Scabbers," Harry said.

As Ron and Harry left the compartment Hermione just sat quietly reading a Hogwarts book about all the great wizards and witches. Ron and Harry ran down the train trying to find Scabbers. But unfortunately Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were there just like they had been waiting.

"Potty, Weasel," Draco sneered. Draco pulled his wand out. "Fl—"

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Harry. Draco's wand flew from his hand.

"Crabbe show 'em" Crabbe reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron screamed. "You let him go Malfoy," said Ron, "or I'll . . ."

"Or what Weasel? Rictusempra!" Malfoy yelled.

"GET DOWN RON!" Harry screamed. The blast hit the wall. Harry screamed "Flipindo!"

"NO!" Ron yelled. "You'll hit Scabbers." Harry's eyes got big but before the blast hit Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle they all ran on the way out.

As they left Draco said, "I'll get you Potter." When Harry and Ron got back to their compartment Hermione was still there reading. The train slowly stopped.

"Well looks like were here," Ron said.

Harry walked off the train slowly and as soon as he did it had looked as if the were at a small wall. Harry looked up, "Hagrid," Harry said.

Hagrid's loud voice scattered cross the cold night air. As he said, "Right this way first years. Well Harry you Hermione and Ron need to get in side it's cold out."

As Ron, Harry, and Hermione got in Hogwarts they looked around and saw the first year kid's plus their friend's.

"Welcome new years to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Now first years when Professor McGonagall call's your name you will sit upon the stool and place the hat upon your head. NOW LET THE SORTING CEREMONY BEGIN!"

"Boot, Terry." The young boy walked up and sat upon the stool and put on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!!!" The small hat said loudly.

A few minutes later the sorting was finished and the feast was quickly started. Later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to the Gryffindor common room. Draco just happened to be in the hall. He just walked away giving Harry a mean look.

When Harry woke up Ron was standing there saying, "Harry come on were going to be late for double potions!"

Harry slowly grabbed his glasses. They ran to the dungeons and quickly burst in the classroom, but as soon as they got in the classroom Professor Snape yelled.

"Where have you been? Potter, Weasley, you are late for class sit down now. Mmmhhh as I was saying if you mix the polyjuice potion with the heeling potion it makes a small burst of flames. Potter, Weasley since you two were late I think you should demonstrate."

Harry and Ron got up and slowly and a little scared poured the two potions in to a different jar. When the flames shot from it they both jumped a little.

"HA HA HA! Scared of a little fire Potter?" sneered Draco as he got up to the front of the class and picked up two other jars. He poured it into the other jar but he added too much and it blew him back.

"That's enough double potion's is over! But before you all leave… For the next class you'll need pixie's dust, flying seahorses, and billywigs! Class dismissed."

As Harry walked out he screamed, "Hey Ron over here!"

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"Give this note to Professor Lupin, alright?"

Ron nodded and took the little slip of parchment. When they got the third floor Ron hurried in, gave the note to Professor Lupin and sat down.

_Dear Professor: I have to go to a Quidditch game so I will not be able to make it to the Defense Agents the Dark Arts class._

_From: Harry Potter._

"Well, mmmhhh, class Harry will not be joining us to day. Best be getting back to class now."

At the Quidditch field Harry and his team just have started. Draco flew up on the broom, and menacingly said, "You don't stand a chance against me."

The snitch was right behind him. When Harry's eyes lit up Draco's did too and he turned around so fast you could barely see him. They were both only feet away from the snitch. Draco smirked almost knocked Harry off his broom but somehow he managed to stay on.

Then Draco had gone so fast Harry could have lost him from his eyesight. Harry blinked and then all of a sudden Draco had been in front of him, he had also led him in a trap. A Slytherin player was hitting the bludger and Harry was in there goal post. Then him and his broom flew back.

Harry was still hanging with one hand when Draco came and knocked him right of his broom. He was full of fear but luckily landed with out being harmed. There was secret no one else knew. On the way down Harry had caught the snitch.

**A/N I know it's really short and everything but I'm really new at this and you know it's pretty hard to start out. Well I hope it was for you too or I'll feel really stupid and everything. Review! Please?**


	2. Troll in the Forest

**A/N Alright people here's part 2 so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 The Troll in The Forest**

After Gryffindor won the Quidditch game. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked to the Great Hall. Malfoy was also walking down to the Great Hall. Scabbers hopped from Ron's arms and ran over to Malfoy and crawled up in to his pants.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Malfoy screamed with fear. "GET IT OFF GET THIS LITTLE FILTHY RAT OFF ME!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Malfoy's eyes got big. "IT BIT ME!"

Scabbers ran from Malfoy's pants. Malfoy pulled out his wand and walked over to Ron. Ron backed away in fright, swallowing hard. "Harry…" he said shakily.

Harry pulled out his wand and spat. "You get away from him!" Malfoy and Harry glared daggers at that point but Professor McGonagall quickly broke them apart before anything else happened.

She yelled "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stop it right now!" The boys looked back at their teacher, mutual looks of fear on their faces.

"Well, mmmhhh, you two have detention! Hmmm…Go to Hagrid after Charms tomorrow. Anyway must get back to Transfiguration."

"Well thanks a lot Potter," Malfoy sneered.

The next day short little Professor Flitwick said, "Class dismissed!" in his normal jolly tone.

"Well Harry, Ron and I best get going to the Great Hall," said Hermione. Harry just stood there and nodded solemnly. Harry walked quickly to Hagrid's house in the cold air with his scarf around his neck. Suddenly he bumped into something and muffled his cry of surprise.

Harry plopped on the cold ground and stared blankly around. To Harry everything looked like it was enveloped in a thick fog. He felt the ground until he found them. "Yes," he mumbled picking up the glasses off the ground.

A big hand reached out. "You need a hand Harry?" a big voice said.

"Oh," said Harry, "it's you Hagrid."

Hagrid raised a big lantern from the ground. "Well your here just in time Harry. Here ya go," and plopped a big lantern in his hands. "Harry, you and Malfoy are the only kids here so you two go together"

"But Hagrid!" Harry whined. But before Harry could finish his sentence Hagrid interrupted

"Well best get goin'"

Malfoy muttered to himself, "Why do I have to be stuck with Potter?" He ran a hand through his hair, still complaining. After they got in the forest, Harry tripped over a rock and dropped the lantern on the ground.

Harry could not see anything he got on the ground and started to search for it. Instead he found something big a little round, which he just figured was a log. He kept feeling around and found finally the lantern. Harry looked up to see Malfoy with his back turned.. That was until Harry screamed "Ahhhhhhh!"

Malfoy jumped a little in fear. "Shut up Potter!" Malfoy sneered. He absentmindedly sniffed the air and then smelled his cloak, "Gosh what died?" After a moment he looked around and screamed, "Ahhhhhhh!!! Get it away GET IT AWAY!!!"

Harry spun to look at whatever Malfoy was pointing at in sheer horror. A huge troll was standing just a few yards away. It looked one boy and then the other.

"DO SOMETHING POTTER!!!"

"FLIPINDO!" Harry screeched. The blast bounced off of its thick hide and hit a tree instead.

"RAAA!!!" The troll screamed in anger and kicked out its foot right at Harry. Eyes widened in shock and horror Harry quickly backed away from the nearby log. The large foot hit the tree trunk with such a force it was shattered into thousands of splinters. "RAAA!!!" it repeated again.

As it's cries grew louder Harry's ears began to ring so he could hear nothing else. He spotted a large rock near Malfoy and pulled out his wand. _I've got it._ "WINGARDIEUM LEVEOSA!" The rock flew in the air and smacked the troll in the face.

It fell down flat on its face. As Harry started to walk off he looked at Malfoy and asked, "You comin'?"

Draco just looked at him blankly, but he didn't say a word.

**A/N Make sure you leave me a review if you feel like it! Hope you liked it cause part 3 should be out soon.**


	3. The Lion and the Serpent

**A/N Enjoy this... More Quidditch what fun!**

Chapter 3 The Lion and the Serpent

The Gryffindor team was on their way to the Quidditch pitch when Slytherin rushed up. They always treated everything like a competition. "See you Potty" Draco sneered in passing.

Once they reached the pitch they saw the Slytherin team, waiting in position. Madam Hooch called for the captains to shake hand and blew her whistle, "START THE GAME!"

The players were going left and right trying to get ready. Harry followed Malfoy up above the others searching the sky for the snitch. At the moment it could not be spotted. They circled the pitch several times and yet neither saw a thing.

Then with a sudden flash of gold, Harry charged after the snitch as fast as he could. He looked around to spot Malfoy who was right behind him. Next thing he knew the two were neck and neck. Their fingers reached out for the small and dangerously fast ball.

WHAP!!!

Draco's broom slammed against Harry's. He soon had lost all control over the broom. It was going much to fast and the jerking was growing worse as well. The crowd watched closely until Harry flew under the support beams. Now no one could see a thing.

Harry pulled the reckless broom into a vertical incline but it didn't prove to be of much good. He hit the ground with the handle of the firebolt. Harry and his broom lay upon the ground in a heap. Harry looked up taking a mess of effort.

Lee Jordan called out, "AND SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!" many of the spectators gasped in shock, well really everyone but the Slytherins. The mass of green and silver screamed out in their approval. Harry didn't act shocked or amazed he was more confused.

Harry thought he had let the whole team down, the whole school. Malfoy was twirling around in the air showing off or rather being himself. Harry, injured and disappointed, limped out off the field in Hogwarts and to the hospital wing. Later on, every time Harry walked passed a Slytherin they always laughed and pointed at him.

Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron at the library. "Ha ha! That's hilarious!" he heard a Slytherin say rather louder than necessary.

_Hmmm maybe they're up to something,_ Harry thought. "Hermione, Ron I'll be back in a second."

But Ron was too busy counting his chocolate frogs and Hermione was reading a History of Magic. Harry just went and followed the Slytherins. They went to a statue and one of them pointed there wand at it and said, "SPECTIMA!"

The statue twirled faster and faster till it opened. They crept into a hallway behind the statue and hoped no one was watching them.

Harry followed the group but as soon as he walked in ten Slytherins stopped right in front of him. When they pulled out their wands he turned to bolt back. Insgtead he was face to face with Ron and Hermione.

"DUCK!" Hermione yelled, a blast hit the wall behind them. "RUN!" she yelled again.

"OH NO THE STATUES CLOSING!!!"

They all ran and barely slipped under the statue. "Why were you two following me?" Harry asked after catching his breath.

"Well we wondered where you had gotten to," Hermione said.

"Well that was close," Ron breathed.

That night Harry got his Invisibility cloak then crept out of the common room. Without him noticing, Ron had seen him up and about.

"Ron you had better get back to sleep," Harry said.

"Nah, I'm coming."

"Fine."

Harry and Ron crept to the library with the Invisibility cloak over them. They were seaching for that hidden passage.

"What was that spell they used Harry?" Ron asked.

"Er well, I think it was spectimou." but the statue didn't move.

"Well that's not it," Ron said holding back a yawn.

"Oh yeah." Harry pointed his wand at the statue and said the real password. Once more it began to twirl silently. "Let's get a move on."

"Cool, Harry, come and see this! It's a fake snitch," Ron called.

"Wait Ron that's not fake! The Slytherins must have cheated at the game!" Harry realized.

"Well that's strange. How did they get away with it?" he said more to himself than to Harry.

"But where is the fake? You don't think it's still with the other balls do you?"

"We can go check it out."

The boys quickly cover themselves and hurried off to check the crate.

Being as silent as possible Harry and Ron opened the door to Madam Hooch's office. Of course no one was in this section of Hogwarts this late at night but still.

The ball crate was off to one side, locked in a large cabinet.

"How are we going to get in there?"

Harry pulled off the cloak and walked towards it. The large padlock hung on the door but was clearly not latched.

"It's not really locked!" Harry spoke in nothing more than a harsh whisper. "Get over here!"

With both of them helping they got the crate on the floor and opened it quickly. Sure enough as Harry pulled open the compartment the fake snitch fell into his hand.

It's wings did not flutter like real one, it's spell had wore off. For a second they stood there stupid grins of accompishment on there faces.

Suddenly they return to normal and finished up what they had started. Soon after theyu were back in bed. As Harry leaned over to take off his glasses he touched the fake snitch and muttered, "Stupid Slytherins."

**A/N I know it's been a really long time but the day is so short and I have so much to do! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**P.S. dracosnumber1 says hello to anyone who might know her or has read her WIP story 'Lost and Found' Thank you all!**


End file.
